A Cock and Balls Story/Transcript
SEASON 4, EPISODE 1: "A COCK AND BALLS STORY" (Hill is let out of the hole) Narrating Hill: Oz. The name on the street for the Oswald State Correctional Facility, level 4. (Em city. Hill still narrating. Shots of various prisoners.) Hill: You may have heard on the news that we’ve been having a little, uh, tension around here. Well, after 14 fun filled days of sitting in your cells, smelling your roomies farts, a man is ready to forgive everybody for everything just to come up for air. (Adebisi puts a gun in his pants) Murphy: Attention, the following will step out of their pods: 93A234, Adebisi; 97A622 Arif; 97S444 Said; 99P334 Pinkerton; 85B327 Bismilla; 85T612 Tyrell; 95W856 Wolf; and 88A578 Hamad. Get in line behind officer Howard. B Guard: All right, that’s it, move it along. Schillinger: What the fuck is going on? Robson: What do you mean? Schillinger: They’re taking all the niggers. Cafeteria Glynn: Alright, quiet. I said quiet! Shut up, now! (SORT team comes in and everyone stops talking) (As Glynn speaks we go between the group of black prisoners and the group of white prisoners) Glynn: For the past 2 weeks, we have been in 24 hour lockdown. Now, I’m not gonna go into the specifics as to what caused the situation. You know it. I’ve brought you together to say this: When the lockdown ends, depends on you. It is my intention to put this prison back on a routine schedule. But, hear me good. If there is one single incident of race-related violence, I will lock you away again, black and white, 24-7, for the rest of your fucking lives. Wangler: See? All that shit you talk ain’t gonna do nothing. Adebisi: Be patient Kenny. I have a plan. Robson: Is Glynn fucking crazy? This ain't over. Schillinger: I know. The niggers are up to something. City TV News anchor: And so, with order restored, Warden Leo Glynn has ended the lockdown. In a related story, the wife of inmate Hamid Khan has won a state supreme court ruling to have her husband removed from life support. Khan, who was serving a 10 year sentence for aggravated assault, went into a coma after being hit in the head during a prison boxing match. Murphy: McManus wants to see you. office McManus: The family’s in with Khan now, saying their final farewells. And they’ve asked that you say a prayer over the body, just before the end. Said: Baring in mind what happened between Khan and I? I’m honored they asked for me. pod Arif: With brother Khan gone, we’ll need someone to lead us. Said: I bet I know who you have in mind. Yourself. Arif: Yes. But I need to know, Said. Will you oppose me? Said: No, Arif. I’ve lost the taste. Bismilla: The taste? Said: For power. I hope you use yours more wisely then I did. Arif: Let’s go. Said prays over Khan pod Cyril: The man I hit, is he getting better? Ryan: Yeah, he’ll be fucking fine in about 10 minutes. Now go to sleep, Cyril. Now. Hospital Said: Oh, Allah, forgive him and have mercy upon him. Give him peace and pardon him. (Khan’s life support is shut off. He dies.) (O’Reily pod. Cyril is dreaming of Khan. They are in a boxing ring.} Cyril: What do you want? Khan: You killed me, Cyril. Cyril: I didn’t mean to. Khan: Then what about him? (Preston Nathan is sitting next to the ring) Cyril: Who is that? Khan: It’s Preston Nathan, Gloria’s husband. We’re never gonna leave you, Cyril. We’re gonna be right here inside your head forever, for all eternity. (Flashbacks to Cyril killing Preston Nathan, then Khan. Cyril wakes up in his pod, screaming) Ryan: Cyril! Cyril, shh! Hey hey hey! Wake up! shh. shh. Shh...It’s alright...shh. Pete’s office Ryan: My brother Cyril, you know, he keeps having those terrible nightmares. Sister Pete: The Valium is not helping him to sleep? Ryan: No. We gotta try something else. Sister Pete: As I said before, the nightmares are rooted in his guilt for causing those deaths. Ryan: Yeah. Sister Pete: And the cure for your brother is to alleviate his guilt. And, in the case of Hamid Kahn, I’m not even sure that’s possible. However, with Gloria Nathan’s husband... Ryan: I’ll do anything. Anything Sister Pete: You heard about the interaction program I started? Victims and/or victims family’s sit down with the person who hurt them and talk. Ryan: Talk about what? Sister Pete: Their feelings, their anger. Whatever. And the guilty person gets a chance to express remorse. Ryan: Yeah, okay, yeah. Sign Cyril up for that program. Sister Pete: Wait a minute, both of you. Ryan: What? Sister Pete: I am not about to ask Gloria and Preston’s parents to join us unless you both participate. Ryan: Hey, I got no problem with that. Hospital Dr. Nathan: No, absolutely not. I can’t even be in the same room with the O’Reily brothers. It makes my skin crawl. Sister Pete: This is a chance to put the past to rest. Dr. Nathan: I could give a shit about Cyril O’Reily sleeping better. Hell, I’ll quadruple his dosage of Valium, maybe he’ll sleep permanently. Sister Pete: Gloria, this is not about Cyril and you know it. This could give Preston’s mom and dad a chance to have closure. You could have closure. Dr. Nathan: Closure? People always think I’m a nurse. No matter how many times they hear me referred to as "Dr. Nathan" they call out to me "Hey, nurse". Now, I don’t know if that’s because I’m a woman, or Latina. Maybe I’m just too goddamned nice to be a Doctor. Sister Pete: Does this mean you’ll do it? Dr. Nathan: It means I’m not taking shit from anyone anymore. Sister Pete: Damn! Cafeteria Ryan: Hey, Sister P. hey, what did Gloria say? Sister Pete: She says no, Ryan, I’m sorry. Maybe in time, she’ll change her mind. Ryan: Yeah, but what about Cyril? I mean, come on. Sister Pete: I guess we increase his dosage. Ryan: What? (Sister Pete leaves. Ryan walks over to a cutting board, grabs a knife, and cuts his hand open) Ryan: Ahh! Cyril: Ryan! Pancamo: What happened? Pierce and Poet: O’Reily cut himself. Hospital Nurse: There you go. Now, how’s that feel? Ryan: Tight. Nurse: You rest here for a while. Ryan: Yeah. (Dr. Nathan walks in) Ryan: You know, I asked Said to tell me about last night, about Hamid Khan’s death. Said told me that you wrapped Khan’s body in a clean white cloth, and then added perfume and prayed. Dr. Nathan: O’Reily, you don’t care about Hamid Khan. Ryan: No, I do, I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure the fucking thing got done right. Hey, my brother won that fight fair and square. (Flashback to the boxing match) narrating Hill: Congratulations, America. This year, the prison population has reached an all time high, 2 million. 2 million people are, what do you call it? Incarcerated. 2 fucking million. That’s the population of Vienna. That’s the population of Houston, Texas. The U. S of A has 5 percent of the worlds population, yet it has 25 percent of the world’s prisoners. Whoopee! Solitary Howell: Bevilaqua. Alvarez. Giles. McCollum. (Howell sees McCollum's dead body) Howell: Fuck me! Command, this is C-11, we have a 74, cell 23. Alvarez: What happened? Guard: Is he dead? Howell: Yeah, but Christ almighty, look at his arms and legs. Guard: They’re all chewed up. Howell: He ate himself. Guard: That’s disgusting. Howell: Yeah, I’m gonna be filling out paperwork for a month. You goddamn piece of shit. meeting Glynn: The M.E has ruled McCullun’s death a suicide. He bit into his skin, chewing off chunks of muscle over the course of a week or so, causing himself to bleed out. Sister Pete: Sweet Jesus! Murphy: Like a cannibal. McManus: A cannibal eats somebody else’s flesh. Murphy: So, what do you call a guy that eats his own flesh? McManus: Inventive. Mukada: How he did it is not as important as what he did it. This is the third suicide we’ve had in solitary in 2 years. Dr. Nathan: Well, Not to mention Alvarez’s almost successful attempt. Howell: What’s your point? Mukada: We’ve got to do something about the conditions in there. Howell: Conditions? It’s solitary for Christ’s sake. What do you want us to do? serve high fucking tea? McManus: There’s no reason to talk like that. No reason for the attitude. Howell: I’m sorry, I wish life is solitary was all peaceful and rosy like it is in Emerald City, but we get the dead enders you other units can’t handle. Glynn: I agree with Claire. The only way to deal with these types of criminals is to sit on them. Murphy: Well, you got no arguments out of me, Warden, but I think there is a compromise. Glynn: Let’s hear it. Murphy: At a lot of other Maxs, they give the dinks in solitary one hour of rec time every day or so. Very controlled. Sister Pete: That’s right. So, if they get a chance to walk around, they have more incentive to behave. Dr. Nathan: It’s worth a try. Howell: As long as it’s my ass on the line, any of you want to volunteer to serve as escort? Glynn: Okay, Claire, enough. Like Gloria says, it’s worth a try. Solitary Howell: Bevilaqua. (Flashback. Bevilaqua is getting a blow job as he drives down the street. Another car pulls up next to his and the passenger shoots at him. Bevilaqua runs the other car off the road.) Hill: Prisoner number 99B521 Louis Bevilaqua. (Bevilaqua shoots the man as he is pulled out of his car) Hill: Convicted April 2nd, 1999, murder in the second degree, illegal possession of a firearm. Sentence: 25 years. Up for parole in 12. The solitary prisoners are chained together, walking in a circle. Bevilaqua: Hey, Alvarez, why you in solitary? Alvarez: This time, it’s for killing Carlo Ricardo. Bevilaqua: Carlo’s dead, you killed him? Alvarez: Well, yeah, I had to. El Cid sent him to airhole me, bro.(?) Bevilaqua: Carlo was my cousin. Howell: You're supposed to be exercising your legs, not your mouths. Shut the fuck up. (everyone is put back in solitary. Bevilaqua writes a note.) Guerra: Bevilaqua says he just found out Alvarez killed Carlo. Bevilaqua wants to know, man, if you want him to finish the job on Alvarez. El Cid: Tell him, yes. Tell him I want this (Spanish) dead already. (Solitary. Bevilaqua puts a shank in the back of his pants) Howell: Alvarez. Bevilaqua. Gym Alvarez: Hey, Aqua man, I got a funny story to tell you bro. You know, Glynn started giving me a hassle about who raped his daughter, so he put me in solitary. I told him Carlo did it. Bevilaqua: Carlo wasn’t there. Alvarez: Yeah, I know. (Flashback to Glynn’s daughter being cornered by Bevilaqua) Alvarez: What do you think will happen when Glynn finds out you raped his kid? (Giles grabs the shank from Bevilaqua and stabs Bevilaqua in the neck, then stabs Alvarez in the side) Howell: Command this is C-11! We need back up in the gymnasium now! I repeat, back up in the gymnasium. Hallway Glynn: Bevilaqua’s dead. Sister Pete: What about Alvarez? Glynn: Intensive care. Sister Pete: Is he gonna live? Glynn: Unfortunately. Howell: I hope this puts an end to rec time. Glynn: Yeah, but I’m also transferring you to another unit. Howell: ‘Cause I was right? Glynn: Open the Goddamned door. cell Giles: Peter...Peter Marie. Sister Pete: Yeah, that’s right. William, why? Giles: I, little shaver, cookie jar, mamma mad, George Washington, cherry tree, chop-chop. Sister Pete: So, you told your mother the truth about stealing the cookies? Giles: Chocolate chip. Yum-yum. Sister Pete: But, what has that got to do with your attacking Bevilaqua and Alvarez? Giles: Liars, liars, I kill but never lie. Never ever lie. Cid’s pod Guerra: Fucking Alvarez, man, he’s got more lives then a cat. El cid: Yo, man, he still alive? Guerra: He’s barely, in the hospital ward. El Cid: Well, you make sure that fucking scum bag don’t make it out of there, okay? in the hospital room Schillinger: This one’s for me. Shit! (Schillinger holds up a picture of two little boys) Robson: What’s up? Your sons? Schillinger: Yeah. A cousin of mine sent it. She heard about Andrew. Robson: Hard to get over losing a kid. Schillinger: Makes me miss my other son, Hank, that much more. Robson: You haven’t heard from him, right? Schillinger: Not since I came to Oz. When they’re this young, all you see are the possibilities. (Schillinger throws the picture in the garbage) Schillinger: Let’s go. City Rebadow: Oh, time to renew my subscription to TV guide. Schillinger: Hey, Beecher, this one’s for you. Beecher: It’s empty. Schillinger: Yeah. We had to confiscate the contents. Beecher: A letter from my grandmother? What could have possibly been in here that you had to confiscate it? Schillinger: Well, if I told you, then you’d know. Pete’s office Mukada: Hello, Tobias. Beecher: Father M. Mukada: Is Pete around? Beecher: Ah, no, she went into town to see her psychiatrist. Mukada: She’s seeing a psychiatrist? Beecher: Yeah, ever since she started thinking about not being a nun, I thought you knew. Mukada: No. Beecher: Well, It’s really none of my business. Mukada: How are you doing, Tobias? Beecher: You know. Mukada: Yeah. Any more trouble with Vern Schillinger? Beecher: Well, there’s always gonna be trouble, at least until one of us ends up in the morgue. Mukada: Oh, now, I don’t believe that. I know that the two of you have caused each other massive amounts of pain over the years, but there’s gotta be a way to call a truce. You’ve gotta forgive Schillinger. Beecher: I tried that, and I ended up bleeding internally. If it wasn’t for Chris Keller, I’d be dead. Mukada: Well, how did you let him know that you forgave him? Beecher: What do you mean how? I told him to his face. Mukada: Well, maybe this time, you don’t tell him. Maybe this time, he just knows. City Beecher: So, any ideas? Said: You must do something absolutely extraordinary for Schillinger. But, you must never tell him that you did it. Beecher: Well, then how’s he gonna know? Said: These things have a way of revealing themselves. But when Schillinger does find out, He’ll see your gesture for exactly what it is. An act of kindness, reconciliation. Keller: This is bullshit. Beecher: Chris. Keller: No. You're not doing anything. You got that? Beecher: What, are you giving me an order? Keller: Fuck yes. room Beecher: Hello dad. Harrison Beecher: Toby...Oh, God son, you look terrific. Beecher: Well. Better then the last time you were here. Harrison Beecher: I’ve put some more money in your account. Beecher: Thank you. Harrison Beecher: There’s not much else I can do, is there? Beecher: Well, actually dad, there is. One of the other prisoners, Vernon Schillinger, had 2 sons. His oldest Andrew was... died recently. The other, Hank, well, Vernon’s lost track of him. They’re estranged. I was hoping one of the P.I.s at the law firm could do some digging. Harrison Beecher: You want to locate the boy. Beecher: This is all the information I’ve been able to pull together so far. Harrison Beecher: Mm-hmm. Well, I’ll put Swanny on this. He’s the best private investigator we have. Beecher: Thank-you, dad. Harrison Beecher: Toby, I’m very proud of you. Beecher: Proud? Harrison Beecher: Well, here you are, living in Hell with your own problems and you're trying to help a fellow inmate to reunite with his last surviving son. You are a remarkable human being. Beecher: Yeah. I’m remarkable alright. City Keller: Hey. How’s daddy? Beecher: Good, great. Keller: You smell sexy. Beecher: It’s my fathers aftershave. Keller: Mm-hmm. Beecher: Hey, don’t. Keller: What? Beecher: I need to talk to you. pod Keller: So what’s so fucking important? Beecher: Look, I know how you’ll react. Keller: Jesus, what? Beecher: I asked my father to locate Schillinger’s other son. Keller: We discussed this. Beecher: Yeah. Keller: Yeah, we agreed. Beecher: No, we didn’t agree. Keller: Oh, so now all the sudden you wanna help that fuck Schillinger, huh? Beecher: No, I wanna help us. You and me. I wanna stop living every fucking day in fear. Keller: Hey, that’s what being alive is all about, pal. Beecher: It doesn’t have to be. Chris sometimes, most times, I wish I could wipe away the past. I wish I could wipe away everything I've done, everything I’ve said to hurt the people I love, I wish I could look at people and not see all the hurt they cause me, and maybe, maybe this is the way to start making that wish come true. Keller: Are you listening to yourself, man? What are you, Tinkerbell? Wishing on a star? Beecher: I’m partially responsible for Andrew Schillinger’s death. I need to atone for that. So should you. Keller: You know what? Oz didn’t make you a bitch. You were born one. Beecher: Yeah. Okay. (Beecher tries to leave. Keller grabs his arm and Beecher punches him in the face) Keller: Come on you bitch! Guard: Who started it? Beecher: I fucking started it! I’m nobody’s bitch! You know what a fucking bitch you are, you cunt! Guard: Alright, guys, break it up. Hole Beecher: I’m nobody’s bitch. Narrating Hill: Now, most citizens would say "2 million inmates? I got no problem with that because crime is down." But, California, which increased its prison population at a much higher rate then, say, New York, had a smaller drop in crime. Cause and effect? I don’t think so. City TV news anchor: Shirley Bellinger, who say on death row for a year awaiting execution for the murder of her young daughter will be returning to the Oswald State correctional facility today. Bellinger’s death sentence was commuted when she became pregnant while serving time, but after she miscarried under suspicious circumstances Governor Devlin revoked his decision. Row Lopresti: Here you go, Shirley. Bellinger: Well, can’t I have my old cell back? Lopresti: As you can see, it’s occupied. Bellinger: Well, maybe he’d switch with me. Would you switch with me? Ginzberg: Sorry, Sister, I’m all spread out. Bellinger: I’ll make it worth your while. Ginzberg: Honey, there’s nothing you’ve got that I want. Bellinger: You’d be surprised. Lopresti: Get inside. Bellinger: How do you do? My name’s Shirley, what’s yours? Miles: Suck my dick you fucking cunt. Bellinger: Well, that’s not polite. How about you? You got a kind word for a stranger? Deyell: Yeah. Moses Deyell. Bellinger: Moses? Well, maybe you can lead us out of Egypt to the promised land. Deyell: I wouldn’t count on it. Bellinger: How’d you end up here? (Flashback. a man and woman having sex. Deyell walks in and shoots the man) Woman: Ahh! Hill: Prisoner number 00718. (Deyell kisses the woman, then shoots her.) Hill: Moses Deyell. Convicted February 3rd, 2000, on 2 counts of murder in the first degree. Sentence: Death. row Bellinger: She was cheating on ya? Deyell: Yeah...With her husband. Bellinger: They were married? Deyell: The bitch told me they was through. I don’t fuck with another man's wife. I got principals. Bellinger: Oh, I love a man with principles. City. Devlin is on TV Devlin: You know, when I was first elected Governor, crime was out of control, but we went to work, fighting for three strikes and your out... Rebadow: That bastard's running for another term after all the crap he’s pulled. Busmalis: I’m voting for him. Rebadow: What? Why? Busmalis: Well, things are better now then they were 4 years ago. Rebadow: Better for who? Not for us. Busmalis: Well, in general life has improved across the state since Devlin took office. The economy is up, crime is down. Hoyt: You’d actually vote for that asshole? Busmalis: Yes. Hill: You can’t vote. You were convicted of a felony. You are no longer eligible to vote. Busmalis: Really? Hill: Really. Busmalis: Oh, well, that’s okay. I never used to vote anyway. TV: The courage to lead. James Devlin, Governor. office Glynn: Welcome. Schultz: Thanks for seeing me. Glynn: I get a call that the Governor's campaign manager wants to chat, I’m intrigued. Please, have a seat. Schultz: You’ll find that I’m not the type to dance around. Frank Feely won’t be running for re-election as Lieutenant Governor. We haven’t announced this yet to the press, but he has cancer, throat cancer. Glynn: Pity. Schultz: I know. He was a great draw for the upstate vote. Governor Devlin has asked me to make a short list of people to replace Frank on the ticket. I’d like to add your name to the list. Glynn: Me? Run with Devlin? Schultz: I know that you and the Governor have had your differences in the past, but I also know that you're as conservative as he is on most issues. Glynn: This wouldn’t have anything to do with Alvah Case announcing he’s running against Devlin. Schultz: Well, I’ll be honest, sure. This administrations reputation with the African American community is a bit tarnished. But, deeper than that, I think you’d make a great Lieutenant Governor. Glynn: You’re offering me this? Schultz: No, you're on the list. The convention is 2 months away. Between now and then you’d need to increase your public profile. Glynn: How? Schultz: Well, that’s what I’m here for, to walk you through the steps. I’m glad you're interested, Leo. Glynn: I haven't said that I am. Schultz: Oh, yes, you have. B McManus: Hey. Andrea. Phelan: McManus, what brings you down town from Emerald City? McManus: Well, have you seen Diane? Phelan: No. McManus: Wasn’t she due back from vacation today? Phelan: Yeah, but she didn’t show up for her shift, so they asked me to stay which is a royal pain in my ass because I think I got the flu. McManus: Oh, no, look, don’t breathe on me. I can’t afford to get sick. Phelan: And I can? Please, I got three kids. My husband’s been puking for the past 2 days. McManus: Oh, shit, well listen, if you hear from Diane, will you please tell her to call me? Phelan: Sure. McManus: And feel better. (Flashback) McManus: I’ve been thinking or feeling. I know I’ve been all over the place and back with this thing, but maybe we could try again together. (McManus and Wittlesey kiss. End flashback.) office. McManus is holding a ring box. Sister Pete: You busy? McManus: Oh, no, no, no. Come on in. What’s the problem? Sister Pete: No problem. Hey, I just got off the phone with Diane. McManus: Where is she? Sister Pete: Well she’s still in London. McManus: I just called her hotel. They said she checked out. Sister Pete: Yeah... McManus: No, her two weeks are up. She was supposed to come back to work today. What’s she still doing in London? Sister Pete: Well, you know she and Dee-Dee were standing in front of Buckingham Palace and she got into a conversation with, a guard. McManus: I thought they didn’t talk. Sister Pete: He was on break. Anyway, one thing led to another, and... They’re going to get married. McManus: Right. Sister Pete: I’m serious. McManus: She’s getting married? Sister Pete: Yeah. McManus: To a Bobby? Sister Pete: No, no, not a Bobby Tim, he’s a guard. He guards the Queen. McManus: Yeah, well, then I can see how they’ve got a lot in fucking common! Oh, fuck! Jesus fucking Christ! Did she leave a number? Sister Pete: She doesn’t want to talk to you. McManus: Well I’ve got a Hell of a lot I want to say to her. Sister Pete: Which is why she doesn’t wanna talk to you. She really feels very badly. McManus: Oh, really? Sister Pete: Now listen, Tim. Diane Wittlesey has not had an easy life. Poverty, spousal abuse, single motherhood, her mom dying after a very long illness. And just now, on the phone her voice, she sounded so happy. McManus: Happy? Sure. Sister Pete: If you need to talk... McManus: What I need is a drink. (McManus pulls out a liquor bottle) Sister Pete: Tim.. McManus: Don’t worry sister. This is what guys who’ve been dumped do in order to move on. Cheerio. Kitchen Wangler: Adebisi, you still got the gun? Adebisi: Lower your voice. Wangler: You still got it? Adebisi: Yes. Wangler: And when you gonna use it? Adebisi: I’m not. Wangler: Then what the fuck is the point of having a gun if you don’t use the shit? Adebisi: If I use the gun then I end up in the Hole, solitary, or death row. No, our goal was to get rid of McManus, remember? To have a black man running Emerald City. Wangler: Yeah, like you can make that happen. Adebisi: I can, depending on who I get to shoot the gun, and who gets shot. Wangler: I don’t understand, man. Adebisi: Or course you don’t, Kenny. Of course you don’t. Mineo: Alright, time to go back to your cages. Line up! Wangler: Andrew say you was gonna get me, Poet, and Pierce sent back to Em City. What’s up with that? Adebisi: I will. Wangler: When? Adebisi: Patience, Kenny. Patience. Wangler: Fuck patience, man, that’s all you ever say, is Patience! Patience! I’ve got too much time in this motherfucker to be patient! office McManus: No, I won’t do it. Glynn: Why? McManus: Look, Wangler accused me of sexually harassing him. I don’t want him anywhere near me. Glynn: Wangler admitted he exaggerated his claim. McManus: Exaggerated? Glynn: Look, Tim, Adebisi came to me and requested that Wangler, Poet, and Pierce get transferred back to your unit. Now, I’m trying to put a lid on the racial tension. And if giving Adebisi this one small thing helps do that, I don’t see what your problem is. If you say no, I’ll transfer them anyway. McManus: Fine. (Wangler, Poet, and Pierce enter Em City) Inmate: What’s up? Wangler: Same old shit. What’s up baby? pod Adebisi: Welcome home. Wangler: Yo, let me see the gun. Let me see the gun. (Adebisi shows him the gun) Wangler: Damn. Let me hold it. Let me hold that piece. (Adebisi shoves the gun down his pants) Adebisi: Come and get it. Intake Murphy: You three have been chosen to do your time in an experimental unit we call Emerald City. In Emerald City, you’re given a lot leeway than the rest of Oz. But, the leeway has a price. We got rules. There’s no yelling, no fighting, no fucking. You're expected to keep yourselves and the common areas pristine. You obey the rules, we get along fine, you don’t, we drop kick your ass to Gen Pop. Now, these guys, these guys are gonna be your sponsors. Help you acclimate you your new life. Augustus Hill, that’s Desmond Mobay. Chuckie Pancamo, that’s Ralph Galino. And Guillaume Tarrant, that’s Jaz Hoyt. Hoyt: You’ve gotta be kidding me, man. pod Hill: Where you from, man, Jamaica? Mobay: Yes. Hill: How long you been in the states? Mobay: Six months. Hill: What got you sucked into Oz? Mobay: Are you writing my life story? Pod Pancamo: I don’t know you. Galino: It’s like the man said, my name is Ralph Galino. Pancamo: I don’t know you or where the fuck you came from. Galino: Well, I’m a contractor. I built a housing complex that collapsed. It killed two people, but it wasn’t my fault. Pancamo: So, you're not connected. Galino: Connected? You mean... Pancamo: Yeah, anybody got their arm around you? Galino: Oh, God, no. Until this little brouhaha I never even got a parking ticket. Pancamo: Oh, yeah? Galino: No offence, Mr. Pancamo, but not every Italian-American is mobbed up. Pancamo: Is that so? Galino: Yeah, most of us live normal, law abiding lives. The Guido gangster is an ugly and unfair stereotype. City Zanghi: So, who is he? Pancamo: Just another fucking asshole. pod. Hoyt holds Tarrant against the glass Hoyt: You! You got money? Gimme it. Fucking pussy. office McManus: Everybody is Oz has a job, which can range from maintenance to food service to machinery. You have secretarial skills, so the Warden has requested that you work in his office. Mobay: Okay McManus: You also have a history of drug abuse. Mobay: History. I’m done with drugs. McManus: Uh-huh, just in case, I’m gonna have you take part in our rehab sessions at least for a few weeks. Keep your nose clean, both figuratively and literally, and we’ll get along. Go see the Warden. Next! Glynn’s office Glynn: Yeah. Armstrong: Warden, this is Desmond Mobay. Glynn: Okay, you can leave him Armstrong. Armstrong: Yes, sir. Glynn: Detective Basil. Mobay: Hello Warden. Glynn: Have a seat. Mobay: Nice little prison you run here. Glynn: Little? Oz is the largest correction facility in the state. Mobay: And yet, the place feels so intimate, so friendly. Glynn: Now, I have to tell you, the drug problem here is substantial but I’m not sure how effective an undercover operation will be. Several years ago, we had another narcotics detective come in. Mobay: Paul Markstrom. Glynn: Yeah. Mobay: I knew Paul. He was a good man. Glynn: You also know he was executed. Hung by the neck. Mobay: Those are the risks. Glynn: Well, I intend to keep a close eye on you. That’s why I wanted you working here in the office. I want to be updated constantly. Mobay: No problem. Glynn: Alright, Let me show you to your desk. Office Glynn: The place might be a mess. My last secretary left in kind of a hurry. Mobay: Very nice. I can use this to email my Lieutenant, my partner. By the way, I type 85 words a minute. Glynn: Shit, I might hire you as my secretary for real. Mobay: If I don’t make this bust I’ll need the job. My Lieutenant, he wants results. Glynn: What’s your first step? Mobay: Making good friends with the bad guys. city Mobay: Yo, man, how’s it going? Some cultural reading, eh? Hill: What, all of the sudden you wanna be my yaga-yaga? Mobay: I asked around, people say you’re cool. Hill: Do they? Mobay: They also say you know where a man can get some relief. Hill: Some relief or some reefer? Mobay: Same thing. Though I could use something stronger. Hill: Well, whoever you jawing with, they misinformed. I don’t do drugs. Mobay: No? Hill: No, not no more, no. Mobay: Oh. So who do I talk to? Hill: Just stand still, they’ll come to you. (Mobay gets some drugs from Wangler. He pretends to snort them, the flushes them down the toilet) pod. Galino is on a cell phone Galino: Hi, honey, it’s me. How am I doing? How the fuck do you think I’m doing? Listen, call Dan Bosey, tell him to get his ass in gear. I want that appeal signed and sealed. I’ve gotta get out of here. I love you too, babe. Alright, bye. What do you want? Stanislovsky: Permit me to introduce myself. Nikolai Petrovic Stanislovsky. Galino: Okay, what do you want? Stanislovsky: That cell phone. How did you get it into Oz? Galino: My brother brought it to me, why? Stanislovsky: They’re not allowed. Galino: Really? No one mentioned that. Stanislovsky: The prison, they want us to use the pay phones. First, because the monitor calls randomly, and second, because the state gets a cut from the phone company of all the long distance calls we make. Galino: Shit. I guess I better turn it in. I don’t need any more trouble then I already got. Stanislovsky: You know, if you like, I will take care of it for you. I can say I found a cell phone and no one will be the wiser. It’s up to you. Galino: Thank you. What’s your name? Stanislovsky: Nikolai. Galino: Ralph. I owe you one. Stanislovsky: No, no problem. Better take the charger, too. pod. Stanislovsky speaks on the cell phone in Russian (Flash back. Tarrant smashes a statue in an art museum.) Hill: Prisoner number 00T416, Guillaume Tarrant. Convicted January 2nd 2000, destruction of private property, concealment of a deadly weapon. Sentence: 10 years. Up for parole in 3. City Wangler: Yo, what’s up yo. Welcome to Em City. Nice shoes. Your mother give you those before they shipped you off to summer camp and shit. Tarrant: Leave me alone. Wangler: What kind of accent is that? Where you from? Tarrant: Leave me alone. Wangler: Yo, man, I’m just trying to start a conversation, dog. I’m just being friendly and shit. (Tarrant tries to walk away) Poet: Where you going, huh? Where you going? Pierce: Yo, just sit your ugly white ass back down. Wangler: Check this. Your shoes, offer ‘em to me. Tarrant: What? Wangler: Offer ‘em to me. Pierce: Do it. Tarrant: Would you take my shoes? Poet: Louder. Tarrant: Would you take my shoes? Poet: Louder motherfucker. Louder, louder. Tarrant: Take my shoes, please!! Wangler: Oh, damn, cool, a gift for me? Word, hey. Let me take these shoes. Oh, these the real deal. My size and everything, hook me up. Yo, real, thank you. Alright, Damn, good lookin’ cuz. My love, appreciate it. See ya, alright? office Tarrant: And then they took them. McManus: Here you go, blow your nose. Guillaume, here’s the problem. If I got to Wangler and tell him what you told me, he’s gonna deny it. His word against yours. Well, he’s got Poet and Pierce to back him up. What you need is evidence or a witness. Tarrant: He’s wearing the shoes, that’s evidence. McManus: But then you have to have to find somebody that says they saw you wearing the shoes earlier. Can you do that? Tarrant: No. McManus: See, any witness that I find is gonna say that they heard you offer the shoes to Wangler. Tarrant: So, what do I do now? McManus: Call your family. Have them send you another pair of shoes. Tarrant: Wangler will just steal those, too. McManus: Probably. Look, ummm... I don’t like those three being around here any more then you do. So, if you ever see or hear anything I can use to hang their balls out to dry, let me know. And in the mean time, go to the infirmary, tell them I sent you, get a pair of slippers that will tide you over until... Gym Wangler: Yo, Frenchy! How ‘bout a game of one-on-one? Me and you. Tarrant: No, thanks. Wangler: I’m not asking. (They play basketball, Wangler hitting and knocking Tarrant down every chance he gets) Pierce: That’s why we say it like that, baby. Wangler: It must be the shoes, baby. Pierce and Poet: It must be the shoes. Wangler: Good game. City Ryan: Hey, McManus. McManus: I got no time for you today, O’Reily. Ryan: Hey, you ought to transfer Frenchy out of Em City, man. McManus: Hey, since when do you tell me who lives here and who doesn’t? Ryan: You don’t do something, there’s gonna be trouble. McManus: Yeah, thank you for the advice. pod Ryan: Hey. Oh, man. I heard what those niggers did to you. Tarrant: Go away. Ryan: Hey, this is for you. Tarrant: Marijuana? Ryan: Yeah, plus a little something extra. We call it a duster. Oh, 'know, why don’t you wait a few minutes. If the hacks see you, they’re gonna eat your ass for lunch. So, alright? Look, life in Oz, it sucks. The only way for you to survive is to teach Wangler and his crew that they can’t bully you around like this. Tarrant: How, how do I do that? Ryan: Well, I don’t know. But, if an opportunity presents itself, grab it, because you're not gonna get a second chance. narrating Hill: The scariest part is, all those criminals that were locked up into all those prisons in the 80s, you know, the good old Reagan years, all those criminals, their sentences are up. Those bad men who are more dangerous now then when they went in, they’re getting out. And coming to a dark street corner near you. City Murphy: Lights out! (Tarrant pod. Tarrant pulls back his covers and finds a gun) City. Day Keller: Beecher. Schillinger: Who are you? Tarrant: Tarrant. Guillaume Tarrant. Schillinger: You the guy who destroyed that statue? Tarrant: Oui. Schillinger: Fucking sicko bastard. Wangler: Damn, your mom work quick. She send your shit air mail? Tarrant: Get the fuck away from me. Poet : Tough talk. You know, you shouldn’t swear. Your momma’d be PO’d. Tarrant: I’m warning you to back off. Wangler: What the fuck, son? You tryin’ to get tough, huh? What the fuck you gonna do, huh? huh? huh? (Tarrant pulls out the gun. He shoots Wangler, then Pierce.) Guard: Stay down! (Tarrant shoots one of the guards, then Keller) Keller: Oww! God Damn it! Beecher: Chris! (Beecher drags Keller away from Tarant) Keller: Ahh! (The SORT team corners Tarrant) SORT officer: Come on, put the gun down. There’s no way out, put the gun down. There’s no way out. (Tarrant shoots himself in the head) External Links The DepOZitory: Transcriber of the Episode Category:Episode transcripts